


清晨

by xll310



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xll310/pseuds/xll310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，Merlin叫Arthur起床后被吃干抹净的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	清晨

**Author's Note:**

> by阿x丸  
> 2012.9.2

“今天天气真好。”  
梅林边感慨着边拉开了亚瑟房间的窗帘。溢入房间的耀眼阳光让亚瑟发出一声悲鸣。  
“梅林！”  
“早上好，亚瑟。”梅林用一个如同阳光一样灿烂的笑容回复了亚瑟的怒吼。  
“……”亚瑟在第二次接受“阳光”洗礼后难得地出现了语塞。他慢慢爬起，大大地伸了个懒腰，默默地看着梅林拿着他的衣服走近。梅林很熟练地替亚瑟穿上衣服，并仔细地为他系好腰带。看着梅林认真的表情，亚瑟不自觉地伸手托起了梅林的头，并用另一只手抚上梅林的脸。  
感觉到脸上粗糙的触感，梅林皱了皱眉头。  
似是发觉了梅林的不快，亚瑟更加用力地捏着梅林的脸。  
梅林轻轻地甩头，想要甩开亚瑟的手。然而亚瑟两只手都滑到了梅林的后脑勺处，狠狠地把梅林扯向自己。  
“你做什么……”突然的力量让梅林失去平衡，头埋在了亚瑟胸前。  
鼻子撞击在亚瑟身上的疼痛以及呼吸不畅的不快感一起袭向梅林，好不容易从亚瑟怀中挣扎出来的梅林喘了几口气，又被亚瑟用另一种方式堵住了呼吸。  
梅林的嘴唇上传来了温热的感觉，发现那是亚瑟的嘴唇之后，大脑一片茫然。  
然而亚瑟没有给他思考的时间，梅林的嘴唇被亚瑟的舌头撬开，牙齿、舌头上不停地传来亚瑟舌头的触感。微微的瘙痒转化为一丝丝灼热，让梅林的身体热了起来。  
“嗯……亚瑟……”梅林的唇间溢出了沙哑的声音。  
“嗯？”亚瑟为享受这平时难以听见的声音，嘴上的动作停了下来了。  
“你还没有刷牙……”梅林趁机表达了不满。  
难得的好气氛就这么被梅林破坏，亚瑟愈发地不爽，用力地把梅林甩在了床上，随即自己也覆在了梅林身上，再次用激烈的吻封住了梅林的嘴。  
梅林的气息渐渐变得粗重，亚瑟放开了梅林的嘴唇，吻上了梅林的脖子。轻吻渐渐变成了吸吮，梅林的身体传过了一阵快感，他仿佛触电似的全身一震。察觉到梅林动静的亚瑟更加卖力地玩弄梅林的脖子，并不时啃咬他的耳垂。  
梅林咬牙忍受着一波波的快感，感觉到全身的热量都聚集到了下半身。梅林的分身已经完全勃起，粗糙的裤子的摩擦也渐渐使梅林产生快感，梅林不耐地扭了扭身子。  
亚瑟假装没有发现梅林的动作，伸手捏向梅林胸前的两点。  
“啊……嗯……”突如其来的痛感让梅林叫出声来。但马上梅林的叫声变成了一阵娇喘，仿佛催促亚瑟给予更多。  
看着梅林无意识地扭动着身体，亚瑟突然用自己的膝盖顶住了梅林的分身。  
“嗯……”等待已久的触摸虽然粗鲁，却让梅林脑子窜过一阵电流，刹那间脑子一片空白。  
这时梅林的耳边传来亚瑟的轻笑声，梅林睁大眼睛，看到亚瑟那游刃有余的样子，梅林突然也不爽了起来。于是他抬起脚，挑逗似的用大腿摩擦着亚瑟的下腹部。  
“！”亚瑟为梅林突如其来的举动吃了一惊，然而梅林戏谑的笑容已经让亚瑟失去冷静。他粗鲁地脱下梅林的上衣，一口咬上梅林胸前的突起。  
“啊！”梅林在感觉到疼痛的同时，一阵酥麻的感觉传来。正当他陶醉在这种难以言喻的感觉时，他的裤子也被亚瑟脱下。梅林的分身早已完全挺立，前端正渗出透明的液体。  
亚瑟的手掠过那黑色的草丛，抚上梅林的中心。“已经这么湿了。”亚瑟嘲讽似的轻笑让梅林的脸更红了。  
亚瑟握着梅林分身的手有规律的动了起来。伴着亚瑟的动作，梅林的呼吸越来越急促。  
“亚瑟……停下！”梅林知道自己即将到达临界点，他不愿意在亚瑟衣冠整齐时只有自己先到达高潮。亚瑟无视了梅林的抗议，还加快了手的速度。在快感的攻势中梅林仍然尝试用力推开亚瑟，然而两人力气相差太多，梅林的力气都是白费了。  
“啊……啊！”梅林的分身射出得大量白浊的液体，溅到了梅林的身上，也有一部分溅到了亚瑟的衣服上。  
亚瑟皱了皱眉头，脱下被梅林弄脏的衣服，将自己硕大的分身抵到了梅林的眼前。  
“帮我舔。”亚瑟命令的语气让梅林心里不快，但还是乖乖地伸出舌头，舔上了亚瑟的龟头。苦涩的味道在口中散开，梅林忍耐着想吐的感觉，一口含住了亚瑟的整个前端。  
“噢！”亚瑟忘情地闭上眼睛，抬起头呻吟。  
梅林在吸吮亚瑟性器的同时不忘抬头观察亚瑟的表情，然后又满足似的将亚瑟的分身含到喉咙更深的地方。亚瑟的分身在梅林口中胀得更大，梅林感觉呼吸困难，便将其吐出。亚瑟哼了一声，伸出手挑起梅林刚才释放的精液，涂在了梅林的密处。  
“啊！”平时无人问津的地方突然受到触摸，梅林发出吃惊的叫声。  
亚瑟的手指借着梅林自身体液的润滑，很顺畅地进入了梅林的窄道，并不停地刺激内壁四周。异物入侵的不快感让梅林闭上眼睛。而亚瑟慢慢增加了手指的根数，并向更深的地方摸索。  
从内部传来的撕裂般的痛感让梅林忍不住抓上了亚瑟的背，亚瑟边让梅林放松边继续着手上的动作。  
渐渐习惯了痛感的梅林感受到另一种奇妙的感觉向他涌来。是瘙痒。他期待着亚瑟为他平息体内的瘙痒，他的身体很诚实地反映了他的情感，内壁紧紧地夹了一夹亚瑟的手指。亚瑟的忍耐早已达到极限，梅林的举动无疑让他完全失控。他用手抬起梅林的大腿，将自己的分身顶到窄小的入口，缓缓向前推进。  
“啊……亚瑟……”入口处传来的疼痛伴随着炙热的触感，梅林高声叫出。亚瑟巨大的分身不是他的手指可以相比的，撕裂身体的疼痛让梅林不禁收紧肌肉，内壁紧紧地咬住亚瑟的前端。  
梅林的紧张让亚瑟感觉到疼痛，“梅林，放松……放松！”然而梅林的身体不听使唤，亚瑟只好抬起梅林的双腿，将其放在自己肩上，让自己更容易进入。  
改变了姿势后，亚瑟的分身终于全部进入了梅林的体内。  
“哈……嗯……”疼痛使梅林只剩大口喘气的力量。  
亚瑟体贴地保持姿势，让梅林习惯自己的存在。并用手套弄着梅林萎缩的分身，梅林的分身渐渐抬头挺立。  
遭到前后夹击，快感渐渐掩盖了痛感的梅林慢慢放松了身体。亚瑟开始缓缓地抽动着，一波波袭来的快感让亚瑟不禁皱起眉头。他身下的梅林渐渐配合起他的动作，有规律地扭动着腰。梅林感觉到身体内的痛感渐渐变成平息瘙痒的快感，快感像浪潮一样把他淹没。  
“啊！亚瑟！亚瑟！”梅林忘情地呼唤着亚瑟的名字，亚瑟亦用更激烈的动作回应着梅林。亚瑟每一波的冲刺都让梅林飘飘欲仙，梅林的分身顶到了自己的腹部，亚瑟加快抚弄着梅林的分身。  
“亚……瑟！嗯啊！”梅林在亚瑟狠狠地冲刺下感到头晕目眩，尖声叫着的同时忍不住再次释放爱液。梅林在射精时不由自主地夹紧了身体，下一秒，亚瑟在他的体内释放了大量温热的液体。  
“呼……”释放完冲动的亚瑟长舒一口气，却发现梅林已失去意识。  
这天，整个卡梅洛特的人们只能静静看着裤子穿反了的王子神清气爽地走过，默默摇头叹息。


End file.
